stackcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
EngCavalry
So one day a young lad named 31011 came onto a server called Stackcraft, so the very first days I was invited to a faction known as Revengers(an ancient faction). So a few days later I decided to venture on my own, and make my own faction know as Cavalry, it had been months later and many promotions from going from a simple Default, to a mighty DecaReg, I had at one time been very sucsesful I built a Gigantic base with about 20+ members, so one day me and a fellow friend Ryter78(also at one point my GF).Well we got together and made a Faction known as EngCavalry(short for English Cavalry) we had thrived for many more months after that untill a certain person known as CabbyJawn so this member of mine built a rather large Nyan Cat, well gold blocks had been stolen from it many times and he had gotten tired of it being stolen, one day I had found gold blocks that were randomly given to me, and cabby had saw them in my hand and imediatly accused me of stealing them, when i had not stolen them at all,so then the next day i had found my home full of "Stone" and i saw that CabbyJawn had left the faction, so i decided to break the blocks and saw that they were in fact Silver fish eggs..... this had cause a very bad situation.the infestation had spread all along my base wall and soon engulfed my whole base with silverfish,it had cause bad slowdown(LAG) and i had to get help from an admin which I dislike somewhat Bias he had decided to help me if i paid a price which was 10 diamond of course i would do anything just to get rid of the infestation. So bias had helped me out and i was really happy but also very devastated by the desaster. I had not played on stackcraft or minecraft for a while but one day I decided to pop back up again and start anew. It had gone well but decided running a faction was not worth all the hardship, so i went back to Revengers, many many days later that faction had fallen but a good thing was i left the faction a day before that faction had fallen. this then leads me to Iron fist. Iron fist at one point was lead by and Awesome person know as Angrydwarf he had been very kind to me,and i had been in his faction for a very long time, but decided this faction just isint very exciting anymore so i left and started again. the server had updated again with new ranks and me as a Regular IV now I have been going through most of this time in ironfist(at one point known as kingdom) and had made a living. but then i moved on to chosen this faction was full of war and wasent for me,so i had left and had made a final decision, Make EngCavalry again. it goes even now to this day and we continue to thrive.